


Take What You Want

by Ixvy



Series: Gears of War (Short-Stories/One-Shots) [1]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixvy/pseuds/Ixvy
Summary: Long after Kait and Del found out the horrific truth behind Settlement Two, they've been struggling to deal with the fallout left between them and J.D.(Song: Take What You Want - Post Malone)





	1. (Verse One) Take What You Want

_"I feel you crumble in my arms down to your heart of stone_

_You bled me dry just like you never show_

_Why don't you take what you want from me?_

_Take what you need from me_

_Take what you want and go_

_Why don't you take what you want from me?_

_Take what you need from me_

_Take what you want and go"_

**It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that James Dominic Fenix hadn't been getting any better since the accident.**

Physically, he'd made a full recovery. Excluding a few additional scars and of course the burns down his entire right arm.

But he never complained, not even to his girlfriend.

After he had woken up from his coma, Kait Diaz had (at the least) expected a couple of complaints or maybe even tears out of the normally very expressive young soldier, but to her surprise, she was simply met with silence the moment he'd regained consciousness.

Damon Baird had chosen to go with her to the hospital a couple of weeks ago to check up on his nephew, coincidentally enough on the day he'd awoken, but when he realized how reserved the kid was, looked just as confused as Kait did.

As she looked at him for guidance, he'd simply just shrugged her concern off: _"The two of us just caused a nationwide catastrophe; he just needs time."_

It was what she told herself each and every day when he'd neglected to even pay the slightest bit of attention to her and Del Walker. Furthermore, if she wasn't aware of his preferences, she'd be under the impression that he had a hard-on for Fahz Chutani (among all others).

But the pair just kept waiting for the Lieutenant to return back to his old self. What else could they really do? Besides, they weren't too keen on trying to act like everything was completely normal again either.

After hearing about J.D.'s actions at Settlement Two, things weren't quite as awkward as they should have been. Kait and Del didn't push J.D. to speak to them because they weren't even sure if they wanted to speak to him.

Hell, they didn't even know if _they_ knew him.

J.D. was practically Del's brother and _never_ in a million years would he have thought James would have the guts, the _heart_, to make a call like that. It completely ruined the image of his own brother. After hearing who called-- fired --- the shots, Del had lost every bit of respect he once had for the eighteen-year-old boy who had convinced him to run away to join the COG with, completely disregarding his father's wishes.

The more Del thought about J.D.'s persona, the closer he came to realize that maybe J.D. never truly had a heart- perhaps he was just destined to turn out like his father. Not that Marcus wasn't a respectable figure with feelings, but the two simply got the job done, no matter what it took.

Marcus had most-definitely learned from his mistakes, but J.D. on the other hand, had just begun.

He was far too impulsive for his own good- which caused the demise of so many innocent lives, too many to even count, very nearly including his own.

Del's confusion and hurt only broadened after J.D. finally woke up. As much as he wanted to try, understand, and maybe even _forgive_ his non-biological brother, he'd made no effort to connect with Del. In fact, he basically just ignored him along with Kait.

Eventually, Del took this as a confirmation. He was done trying to make peace with the situation; the endless questions and constant disappointments. Him and Kait had enough to worry about already with making almost daily trips to Outsider Camps trying to sell them on the COG, which was proving to be quite the challenge.

They had just one camp left and Del had a feeling that this one might just be the most difficult to snag, but it was just a hunch.

Unlike Del though, it was proving to be far more difficult for Kait to put their occupation at the forefront of her mind.

Rightfully so, due to the fact that the couple's two year anniversary date was quickly approaching. Although no one celebrated, or even really mentioned it, J.D. and Kait never really ended things either.

The twenty-second of June was the date that Kait found herself longing for. Maybe, _just maybe_, a tiny bit of excitement would tickle J.D. as well.

After all, no matter what, at the end of the day he would always be her best friend. There had to be some sort of rhyme or reason behind his actions other than impulse, right?

J.D. wasn't a bad man; he was just a stupid kid.

Kait always had the suspicion that he would receive a wake-up call at some point, she just didn't expect it to be nearly as drastic as it was.

_How could things go so wrong so quickly?_

The same question haunted her mind every second of every day, while visiting Outsider Camps with Del, when she watched J.D. spar with Fahz from afar, and especially when he was away from base doing whatever it was Jinn asked of him and his little sidekick.

_He ought to be promoted at this rate..._ Was the one thought that ever received a response, as when the twenty-second of June finally arrived as did J.D. and Fahz from their latest mission.

**Jinn strutted up to the Helipad to greet the pair, with a smile broadening across her cheeks.**

Kait looked to Del for some sort of indication as to what was transpiring, only to realize by the look of his face as he took in the scene in front of them that he was just as confused as she was.

And then it finally hit her: regardless if they were boyfriend and girlfriend still, the two hadn't spoken in what felt like months. The last time they held a conversation was when J.D. was recovering in the hospital after coming out of his coma.

It was almost like he were a complete stranger to her, much less a lover. She wondered if he remembered the date she had been anticipating for what felt like years. But watching him give her a simple nod as he strode past her to greet Jinn, only brought her discourage.

"Welcome home to my Golden Boys!" She beamed at the two soldiers, holding her arms out to prompt the surrounding parties to share her excitement, "I take it everything went smoothly?"

"I wouldn't even be able to fathom it going in any other direction," Fahz's face showed a cocky smirk, "I'm personally a bit offended you even suggested it, Prime Minister."

Jinn chuckled, embracing the two individually before pulling away, "And J.D.? How would you say things went?"

"Like he said, I don't think they could have gone any better." He said blankly.

"Good, good. Please come find me in my office after you get settled in, James. I must speak with you about something I believe is a long time coming."

And with that, Jinn spun around on her heel back towards her office, leaving the two to wonder just what she was on about.

"Hey, J.D." Kait tapped him on the shoulder, realizing just how strange something like this felt despite how close she felt to him in her mind while he was gone. She went over this scene thousands of times in her mind, seeing his perfect smile as she made her way over to him, welcoming him home holding him as closely to her as she possibly could as if she couldn't bear to see him go again.

But now? He just stood there, looking at her with a blank expression, waiting for her to say whatever it was she had on her mind.

"Welcome home, James." Was the only thing she could muster, her heart breaking at his dismissive tone.

"Yeah. Good to be back."

With that, he turned on his heels, likely seeking out Jinn, clearly much more interested in what she had to say. Leaving Kait in the dust to drown in her own awe. This man felt worlds away from her. His attitude made her feel as if she were nothing or no one in that moment. However, Kait simply just shook it off as she had done what felt like thousands of times ever since James woke up from his coma just a few months ago.

He'd have to come around at some point right? Just like Baird said: he just needs some more time to recover from himself. Once he did that, he would be ready to have a conversation with her and Del about just what went through his head when he launched those attacks on Settlement Two.

She just needed to wait a little bit longer, no matter how badly it made her feel.

The James she knew and loved would be back in no time.

He had to be.

**"I can't do this anymore, Kait."**

Was the last thing Kait expected to come out of J.D.'s mouth when he returned from his meeting with Jinn.

Turns out, she wasn't the only person who believed he deserved a promotion. The Prime Minister had held a meeting to the public, announcing one of the COG's newest captains: none other than James Dominic Fenix.

She had been ecstatic, but at the same time, partially worried because of how far apart that moment made her feel from him, but she glowered with pride when he had accepted the offer.

Soon after the ceremony, he trotted up to her with a neutral expression plastered on his face as if he didn't just receive one of the greatest titles he could have at such a young age. It almost made Kait feel as if he didn't give all his efforts to get to this point a second thought- he preformed robotically, just like every other task these days.

Nonetheless, she still allowed herself to break out into a smile, hoping that he was coming over to her to tell her how he wanted to celebrate their anniversary.

But, as usual, he somehow managed to crush both her hope and heart in the same moment. With those few words, she realized that this could go so many different ways and none of them were looking too good right now.

She just blinked at the freshly promoted Captain as if she had no idea who he was, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you had to have seen this coming, right?" J.D. stammered, "When was the last time the two of us even held a conversation? I think we've just been growing apart over time, yeah? I mean, I just got promoted and you're..."

He trailed off, motioning to Kait who now crossed her arms and looked him over with a sour expression, "I'm what? Just a nobody to you now.

"Don't put words in my mouth," He suddenly snapped, taking Kait by surprise, "I just mean-"

"When was the last time we spoke? The last time you even _acknowledged_ me?" Kait interrupted, deciding that before he did anything more drastic, she'd be sure to put him in his place and tell him exactly what she's feeling, "All you do nowadays is run around with Fahz doing all these random missions. I'm all for making the world a better place but whatever happened to you, me, and Del? We're your family. You can't just replace family just because you don't have the guts to own up to something you did back in the day."

He opened his mouth to speak with a disgruntled look on his face, only for Kait to put her hand forwards to silence him, "That's where _he_ comes in, isn't it? You don't have to impress Fahz Chutani, ever unless your head is that far up your ass to the point where you feel as if his opinion matters. He also supports you in what you did, so it's not like you ever have to apologize to him."

"You done?" He clipped, "You think this revolves around the fact that you think I'm a coward who can't own up to his own actions? Did you ever stop and think that you never got your precious apology because I don't believe I have anything to be sorry for?"

Kait let out a noise similar to a cough, trying to comprehend just who the hell she was talking to. This _child_ certainly was not the man she loved- he was simply a robot refusing to deal with his emotions and take responsibility for his actions.

In this moment she realized that perhaps J.D. really was a lost cause, no matter how much potential he had to be better, it was up to him now to pick up the pieces, because it sure as hell wasn't her job to try and make him a better person again at this point.

"I took a _necessary_ risk-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

Kait was at her breaking point. If she had to hear about how there were no other options in a situation but James's heroic decisions one more time, she would take the necessary risk of somehow making him an enemy of the state yet again.

Someone like J.D., who slowly drown each and every day because of their own baggage and refused to at least try and acknowledge it, should most-definitely not be put in a position where people rely on them and their judgement.

They were at war, and a Captain should have a clear head to make non-impulse driven or heat of the moment decisions.

Not if it wasn't _absolutely necessary_.

"Then why have you been acting so cold lately? You're far from the man I fell for, far from the brother that Del looked up to and adored." She inched closer to him, enunciating every word, "Tell me, how does it feel drowning in your own guilt? We tried to warn you about what's necessary and what's outright impulsive, yet you just kept trying to prove yourself. Look where that got you- Yeah, you've been promoted and rewarded for your actions because at the end of the day, you did the job. You did exactly what the job required, because you did exactly what was _necessary_ to get it done."

J.D. just bared his teeth, looking as if he'd much rather kill her than listen to one more word out of her mouth.

Which only meant she'd struck a nerve.

She stepped back, her expression softening, "I'm proud of you James. I really, really am. But Del and I can't just tiptoe around you forever. You mean so much to us, but at this point all we feel is hurt and confused because of how weird you've been after you woke up. I wish you'd just talk to us or at least me. I wish I could understand you."

_I can't forgive you until you try and make me understand._

His expression sobered and just as she thought she had made a breakthrough, he simply just reverted back to his neutral expression, "Then don't continue to hold on. The whole reason why I wanted to have this talk with you is because I have no time or really interest in continuing this relationship."

Kait sighed, her heart dropping into her stomach, shoulders sagging in defeat. But she still managed to look at him through bleary eyes and give him a small smile, "I know. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."


	2. (Verse Two) Take What You Want

_"I never needed anything from you _

_ And all I ever asked was for the truth (All I ever asked for) _

_ You showed your tongue and it was forked in two _

_ Your venom was lethal, I almost believed you _

_ (Almost believed you) _

_ Yeah, you preyed on my every mistake _

_ Waited on me to break, held me under hopin' I would drown _

_ Like a plague, I was wasting away _

_ Tryna find my way out (Find my way out)"_

**Yet another crisp gust of air blew onto Del's creased brows.**

He'd like to believe that he shared the same amount of passion as Kait when it came to poaching members of Outsider camps, as they both knew how risky that scenario was from first-hand experience.

But, that still didn’t change the fact that the weather wanted to freeze them out completely. The job wasn't easy by any means, and it almost felt as if most were against them, but did the weather have to be too?

It was quite _literally_ Del and Kait against the world- Only this time, with one less individual to share complaints with.

_No matter…_

He trudged his shoes through the snow alongside Kait, his chest aching along with his soles in hopes that they'd eventually arrive at their final destination, "Mommm- Are we there yet?"

She snorted, "You could attempt to lift your head and view our trail."

Upon looking up, Del noticed a large camp up ahead equipped with many shops, homes, greenland, and most obvious, _life_. If he had to guess, he'd imagine there are likely over a hundred occupants of the settlement, making it the largest property they'd visited by far.

It was quite thrilling, really. It almost reminded him of Kait, his, and J.D.'s previous home. If he'd never taken a chance and followed J.D. in his plan's to ditch the COG, more often than ever he contemplated where he would be at this point in his career.

_Definitely not here._

But, he was still grateful for the experiences the trio shared, even after finally learning the truth behind J.D.'s sudden desire to leave everything behind. He never would have met Kait, Reyna, Oscar, or any of the people he'd come to meet- Or find out who the good ones really were.

Times were much simpler back then and Del found himself wishing that things could return the way they were, although in his heart he already knew there was no going back now. He just wished his brother would return, to everyone. But, J.D.'s "loss" only brought Del to one solid conclusion: That his brother was, without a doubt, a sore loser.

**"Is it just the cold getting to my head, or do you also feel as if this final camp will be the most difficult to convince to join the COG?"**

Kait eyed Del with uncertainty, clearly fearful of the confrontation that was just moments away.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one that feels that way. I've had that hunch ever since we last saw J.D." Del sighed, while Kait's expression seemed to falter for a moment, only to revert back to neutral, trying to hide her true reaction to his mention.

While he almost didn't notice her flash of expression, he knew J.D.'s idiotic actions had just as much impact on her as they did him- perhaps even a bit more. Furthermore, he had yet another hunch: that J.D. had decided to leave Kait the last time the three were in the same facility.

Through knowing the pair all these years, he could simply just tell when something was terribly wrong. Not only that, but the last time they were together, it was Kait and J.D.'s two year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. He wondered if he remembered, as it was almost crystal clear that Kait did, based on the fact that her entire complexion lit up when they first got word that J.D. would return that day.

It's likely because of the fact that him and Fahz decided to land on _that_ day gave Kait hope- false hope- that maybe there was just a glimmer of hope that J.D. still had a heart, even just for the woman he claimed to love, although it was just as clear that he had absolutely no recollection of the date.

Del didn't press her, even though he knew that something occurred that day. And based on Kait's expression they had likely given up on each other- J.D. for all the wrong reasons.

But, he found himself oddly proud of Kait. It takes guts to let go of someone so important, especially when you have such high standards for them due to the shell of who they once were.

She took the logical way out though, and came to terms with letting go of the person who was likely never coming back.

"You ready?" Kait questioned, releasing him from the hold of his thought process, "I just want to get back home already."

_I can only imagine._

"Let's do this."

**Del blinked- That didn't just fucking happen, did it?**

He and his partner were pleasantly surprised that the camp leader actually turned out to be Kait's uncle and his old friend Oscar, but their instincts only proved correct: The leader was by far the most stubborn and difficult to convince, even after countless times of hearing that it was for everyone’s own safety.

Ironically enough, soon after the camp was attacked by the same predators that Del and Kait offered Oscar protection from, the Swarm.

As they all spent their lives trying to defend themselves against the same enemy, this was nothing out of the ordinary for the outsiders or the soldiers. However, in the midst of the ambush, something seemed a bit off.

Kait, specifically.

She'd been captured by a Snatcher when she and Del had attempted to move some wooden crates, and even after she was released from its hold, she seemed to somehow know what had just transpired.

Oscar was dead; horrifically mauled by a Warden and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

That day, his insides wilted more than he ever thought they could, first the loss of J.D.'s soul, now the literal loss of a close friend and father figure.

He tried not to imagine what his nephew felt like, as to not break himself any more than he already was.

With tear-streaked cheeks, Kait sprinted through the snow to where Del stood and her deceased uncle lay.

Snapping out of his haze, Del lurched forwards as to prevent Kait from seeing the body sprawled out in the snow.

Oscar could easily be considered a father to Kait, since he worked so close to her mother after the loss of her biological father when she was young, and no one should have to even comprehend the sight of that lifeless mound.

She launched into his chest with such force that almost made him lose his footing, screaming and crying like she knew what Del and the others were attempting to hide.

"Kait-- You can’t see this. You don't wanna see this." Was all Del could really muster. What were you supposed to say in this situation? That it'll be okay, that it'll get better?

Kait had lost more in a week than anyone he'd ever known. And he was far from equipped from knowing how to address the situation and somehow let her know that things would eventually improve.

Hell, he didn’t even know if he would believe _himself_ if he said it out loud.

So he said the one thing he knew as Kait fell from his arms and crumbled to the ground, "I'm sorry."

He stared at her for a few more moments, watching her cry, trying to comfort her in any possible way he could, while another soldier's hand came down on her shoulder repeating those same two words he said moments ago: "I'm sorry."

And suddenly, Del found himself filled with ugly, blacken rage.

_As if you have any right to be here…_

It was pretty simple figuring out who the voice came from, so Del didn’t make the effort to look the other man in the eyes, he was simply just offended by his presence.

He understood that J.D. was their Captain now and respected his position, but rather than a leader, Del just knew that there was no way in hell that he was offering his respects as a friend.

This was simply just another day in the office for J.D. and saying goodbye to an ex-COG soldier was just something J.D. was conditioned to do.

When Kait continued to cry, J.D. went to go walk away and Del took this as a chance to finally address him, "Thanks, J.D. For coming here."

Surprisingly enough to himself, it came out genuine, as he watched his "brother" and his new partner, Fahz, scan the scene before them.

"Of course." He replied, solemnly.

_Maybe he's grieving a bit himself too. I mean, he has to feel some type of way about Oscar's death, right? Or at the very least, for Kait._

And that's when Fahz spoke, inquiring that they all travel back to New Ephyra.

And yet again, somehow still to Del's surprise, J.D. agreed, causing Del's rage and grief to come to the surface.

Jumping to his feet, "_Captain…_" He snipped, "I'd like a word."

"Yes?" J.D. questioned, while Fahz just looked at him as if he were annoyed that they were still standing here.

"Alone, please!"

**"Can I help you? We should be getting back to New Ephyra at this point. Fahz is right, it isn't safe here."**

Del just buried his face into his hands, wanting to scream.

The two stood under one of the barely standing wooden structures once a part of the prosperous Outsider settlement while Del tried to gather his thoughts.

Today was just a ginormous reminder of loss and Del felt himself unwinding more and more with each passing moment.

J.D. for example, was a complete lost cause if he didn’t know why they absolutely should _not_ leave just yet.

"I… I don’t get it." Was the only thing that came out.

"Well as you can see, this area was attacked not too long ago by the Swarm and in order to ensure everyone else's safety, we should probably be getting home before they decide to come finish the job."

"OSCAR IS DEAD!" Del screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the entirety of the camp's occupants to turn their heads, including Kait who still sat on the ground next to the blanket, looking completely broken.

_If they all react, then why can't you? You fucking DeeBee!_

"Yeah. No shit." J.D. deadpanned, "And that's terrible, but in order to prevent the loss of someone else-"

"I dunno if loss is just business to you at this point, but it normally takes a pretty large toll on normal human-beings. So just give her a minute to breathe, man!" Del sputtered out, lowering his voice to plead, "I'm coming to you as a friend, just let her talk to him one last time."

J.D. just stood there, considering Del's plea, before turning to look at Kait who was now being consoled by Marcus.

He shook his head, "She'll get her minute in the Raven."

All Del could do was follow his superior- that he so badly wished lay in the snow during that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please don't forget to leave kudos!*
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been super busy lately and haven't had the time to write as much as I once did, but now I'm finally back with the second chapter! The third is currently being written and it will either be in Kait or J.D.'s perspective with Fahz's coming soon :)
> 
> I have to say, I really didn't think my story would gain so much popularity! All I can really do is thank you guys for enjoying and being so kind :) Your enjoyment of my writing inspired me to continue when I wasn't planning to just yet! So thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)


	3. (Verse Three) Take What You Want

_ "And it finally came the day _

_ I start giving my heart away _

_ For Heaven's sake, my bones will break _

_ But you'll never own, my soul, no" _

**"Come on, Kait. Time to go home."**

J.D. spoke to her as if she was just another COG solider, an employee. Or a dog who was spending too much time at the park.

Never in her life had she felt more degraded by another human-being and it likely had to do with the fact that he was practically family to her, even still.

In fact, at this point he was about all the family she had left.

_So, this is what rock bottom feels like._

Taking a couple more moments to grieve, while J.D. and Fahz just looked on impatiently and Del looked as if he wanted them both dead, she decided she was going to be the one to act on impulse this time around.

"I'm not going." She said firmly.

"Excuse me?" J.D. turned around.

"I said, I'm not going." Kait's voice faltered a bit as she tried to portray her thoughts coherently, "I don't even remember the last time I slept because of the nightmares. Fuck, I can't even carry out everyday tasks because they continuously haunt me even when I'm awake."

J.D. raised an eyebrow at her as if he didn't see the point to why she bothered to tell him this, likely about to suggest she seek professional help.

Feeling her frozen body heat up, she wrapped her fingers around her necklace, "I don't think I've been dreaming at all… I think I've been receiving messages."

Marcus reached his hand out from beside her and took in the sight of the Locust symbol hung around her neck, "Your grandmother's?"

Kait nodded.

J.D. just blinked at her, trying to comprehend what exactly was transpiring before shaking his head, "…That's enough. We'll figure this out when we get back home. No need to jump to senseless conclusions."

"Listen to her, James. This is serious." Marcus scolded, before turning back to Kait, "Now I know this has been happening for a very long time, but are you certain it's something bigger than PTSD? I'm not saying I don't believe you, but this all started after the loss of your mother, so it makes sense."

"No… It can't be." Kait said, finally allowing her voice to break, "When I was captured by the Snatcher, I _watched_ Uncle die. I saw everything, which is how I knew how this fight ended before I was free."

Del and Marcus paled a bit, while J.D. just blinked, at a loss for words.

"I need help." Kait admitted, "I just need it to end."

A few moments passed, before Marcus began to speak, "There's this facility, up North… I think they might be able help you with your problem."

Kait felt something she hadn't since the twenty-second of June: Hope.

"Will you go with me?"

J.D. groaned, "We're going back to New Ephyra and then we'll figure this out. Fuck the facility. If you're really having that much trouble sleeping and the sleep deprivation is causing you to hallucinate, then might I recommend researching some type of medication to fix it?"

Kait just shook her head, not even willing to entertain his shallow statement, due to the fact that it'd have the ability to break her even more than she was in this moment.

"I'll go with you," Del said sternly, also ignoring the statement, "If Marcus goes, Jinn'll know."

"Good point. I'll push JACK the coordinates."

"What the fuck?" J.D. boomed, "I'm your Captain. Are you really just going to disobey a direct order, Corporal?"

"Well, if doing exactly what you did after the massacre of Settlement Two all those years ago is considered that, then yes. I'm gonna make sure that I fade away from the COG just like you, _Captain_. What're you gonna do, make me an enemy of the state? You should be proud that at least one person in this world still idolizes you."

Refusing to even gauge J.D.'s reaction, Kait gazed at the thin blanket on the ground behind them one last time.

_I'm gonna fix this Uncle Oscar, I promise…_

**J.D. looked as if he'd just been humiliated on live television.**

His face went scarlet red, either from pure anger or embarrassment. Either way though, Kait had clearly gotten to him.

Which really just made Del's chest flood with pride at that point.

As he turned away, a small smile appeared on his face, finally Kait had put J.D. in his place.

His triumph only lasted for a couple more moments before he felt someone seize his wrist and was swung around to meet the eyes of a very furious J.D.

_Ah fuck, did he see me smiling?_

"Watch her. You have to admit that I have a point here. She's clearly going insane."

"You need to stop."

"She's wearing a Locust symbol for fucks sake, Del!" J.D. exclaimed, almost looking as if he were concerned for either of them.

"No shit." Del snapped, "So what? She didn't find out until recently and we already know where her loyalties lie. Unlike someone."

Ignoring his jab, J.D. continued to push, "I know she wouldn't be our enemy by choice, but what if it isn't her choice to make?"

Del shook his head and cleared his throat, growing tired of the conversation, "Let me remind you of simpler times: Back when you and I decided to ditch the COG because of your actions. Who took us in to help defend against the Swarm? Kait, Reyna, and Oscar. If they were somehow connected to the Locust, I guarantee you that you and I would be dead by now because they successfully would have lured us into their lives when we were just two kid soldiers who didn't know what the FUCK we were doing outside the COG."

J.D. flinched, taken aback by Del's tone, "If you really believe that Kait is the enemy, then you really aren't family at all. You never were. Family doesn't turn their backs' on each other, especially at a time like this. What's next, you're gonna say that Kait was the cause of Oscar's death?"

J.D. snorted, "Leave Lieutenant, but I can't promise you'll still have a job when you return from your _vacation_."

"I can't even look you in the eyes anymore, man. Who the fuck are you?" Del spoke softly, before turning away to search for Kait.

_ ** [Later- New Tyrus] ** _

**"It's all my fault. I killed him."**

The words came out as a whisper, barely audible above the wind and the snow.

“What?!” Del screamed, unable to hear Kait’s statement above the sound of the crackling ice, "Fuck, run!"

The pair only got a few feet from the center of the incision, before falling into an icy ravine, and began to slide down into the depths of no where.

"I think I killed Oscar" She sputtered out as they fell.

"No, what? Why would you ever say that, Kait?" Del looked at her as if she had just grown two heads, "Is the cold getting to your head?"

"Shit, shit, shit." He cursed, before the two quite literally landed on their asses in a mound of snow.

Shaking it off, Kait continued, "No… you don't understand. I didn't just watch it happen- I was a part of the Warden that killed Uncle. The only thing I could do was watch it happen, I had no control over what it did."

Del just paled, watching Kait with wide eyes, refusing to utter a word.

“When it grabbed his face, and I guess he died, I just blacked out. And that’s when Marcus and the others saved me from inside the Snatcher.”

"Think or know?" Del asked, shortly.

"What?"

"Do you _think_ you killed Oscar, or do you _know_ you killed Oscar?"

Kait just shook her head vigorously, "I dunno. I might be able to chalk it up to a lucid dream, but fuck. It just felt so real. I felt so _alive_. As if I really were controlling the Swarm."

Del just sat there for a few moments, before rising from the pile and wiping himself down.

"Well… we found it." He said solemnly. Holding out his hand to assist her.

Kait stood up and took in her surroundings, _so this is New Hope…_

Eerie silence hung between the two, up until they reached a point that prompted them for "proper identification".

After a couple of tries, Kait remembered the symbol that hung around her neck.

_Wouldn't hurt to at least try it…_

The doors slowly slid open and Kait smiled for the first time in what felt like years, only for it to disappear when she took in the sight before them.

"Ugh, who invited _Niles_ to the party?!" Del exclaimed.

**"There's new info on Kait and Del's trip to New Hope… And it ain't good."**

Marcus walked into J.D.’s large quarters with a grim expression, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

“How do you mean?” J.D. questioned, nonchalantly, looking up from the pile of reports he was working on.

“Her grandmother,” Marcus threw a manila folder onto J.D.’s desk with bright red letters scattered across, _CONFIDENTIAL_ it read.

He gave Marcus a skeptical look before opening it, and his eyes widened in response to the material, “…Was Queen Myrrah.”

“Yeah,” Marcus confirmed, “So you still think sleeping pills are supposed to fix this?”

“I guess not,” J.D. sighed, feeling his heart clench ever so slightly, “So what now?”

“You tell me. Although if I could offer another piece of advice you’ll never use: it probably wouldn’t hurt to try and talk to her about her… issues. Like a man. Or if that proves to be too difficult, as an old friend at the very least.”

J.D. just continued to flip through the files, feeling his gut wrench for the first time ever since his… mistake.

“Where are they now?” He asked quietly.

“On their way to Vasgar to meet up with Baird and Paduk to figure out their next move.”

J.D. stood up and eyed his father, who simply gave him a stern look, as always, “It’s nice to see you have your emotions back. Just let the shame continue to creep in and things will start going your way soon enough.”

He just sighed, “Thanks, Dad.”

**“I have to say, I'm absolutely flattered by the romantic gesture, but remind me again why you insist on taking me back to my homeland when we’re already up to our arses in work here?”**

Fahz’s voice boomed across the gym to where J.D. leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, watching him spar with his favorite (or perhaps, least favorite) DeeBee for the fifth time that week.

Landing one last punch, Fahz ended the session before stalking over to where J.D. stood to grab a towel, “Are you sure getting the band back together is the best idea?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ that you’re superior to them,” Fahz cleared his throat, pointing to J.D.’s uniform, “And that they’re more than likely to keep you from your full potential yet again.”

J.D. scoffed, “Let me ask you something.”

“Hit me with your best shot.”

“Are you happy?”

“What the _fuck_ kind of question is that, mate?” Fahz gave him a quizzical look while looking in every which direction, trying to comprehend the hard-hitting question.

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Wha- I dunno. How the fuck does one answer something like that?”

“Your title isn’t enough to make you happy, right? No matter what position you obtain- even if it’s Prime Minister someday, you’ll never truly be satisfied. Sure, you’ll have nearly the entire population leaning on you, but at the end of the day, who do _you_ have?”

Fahz’s face turned crimson red as he flung the rag onto the ground, “Do you wanna go, shit-stick? I’ll fuckin-“

J.D. stalked closer to the infuriated figure, holding a hand up to silence him, “These are my friends- My _family_. I don’t wanna be away from them anymore man. I can’t stop thinking about their faces when you told them the truth behind Settlement Two.”

He swallowed, turning away from Fahz who currently was gritting his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair, “Fuck, man. I can’t stop thinking about Kait’s face when we were promoted and I had the bright idea to leave her. On our damn anniversary too.”

He turned around to face Fahz yet again, once reaching the door frame, “I’m tired of being shitty to my family. I’m gonna make this right. I _have_ to. I can’t stand to look at myself in the mirror anymore. I’ve realized the hard way I’m nothing without my _brother_ and _wife_.”

“But-“

“I’m going to Vasgar, man. With or without you. Tell Jinn, I don’t give a fuck. I could care less for this position and even lesser for her opinion.”

J.D. pointed at a completely stunned Fahz just before heading out, “Hey, if she does find out somehow though, maybe my position will open up and you’ll get promoted.”

Fahz just shook his head and walked towards J.D.

A large smirk engulfed his features as he slapped J.D. hand in a shake, “Ah, fuck it. I’ve been a bit homesick if I do say myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Please don't forget to leave kudos!*
> 
> Hello to whoever made it this far! I'm beyond grateful for you stumbling across this book and taking the time to read it!
> 
> So basically, what I'm trying to do here is base a series of G.O.W. short-stories on various songs I feel as if would go with characters/scenarios of my choosing. Since I feel as if doing the entire song at once would be wayyy too long of an upload/would take so much more time to put out, I'm splitting the song into different verses! Depending on how much I write per verse will determine how many are included in the newest upload.
> 
> Also, this story will feature multiple points of view depending on the verse/scene. Obviously this one was mostly told in Kait's but also featured Del's perspective at one point. J.D.'s will most-definitely play a big part in it soon as well!
> 
> Simple enough, right?
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it- I've been wanting to work on this book for a very long time and am so excited to finally put it out into the world!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> P.S.- I don't claim to know EVERYTHING when it comes to the games, so if some information seems a bit off, my bad!


End file.
